Wireless communication networks may utilize different medium access schemes. For example, cellular networks utilized cellular access schemes, wireless local area network utilizes IEEE 802.11 standard and metropolitan area network (MAN) utilizes IEEE 802.16 standard. Different radio devices are used for each of these networks and may operate in different frequencies and/or different modulation schemes.
A wireless communication device that is able to operate in different networks may include plurality of separate radios for each wireless network. This wireless communication device may include a large number of internal connections, transmit/receive paths, amplifiers and antennas. Furthermore, the wireless communication device may include a fixed number of antennas and multiple inputs multiple outputs (MIMO) channels for each radio of the wireless communication device.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.